zimfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Biologia Irkenów
Wygląd Irkeni to rasa zielono-skórych humanoidów, z trzema palcami u rąk i nóg. Podobnie jak ludzie Irkeni również posiadają strukturę kostną, są jednak bardziej odporni na zranienia i leczą się o wiele szybciej. Jednak ich system mięśniowy nigdy nie został zbadany. Skóra Irkenów jest zielona i pozbawiona włosów, z wieloma istniejącymi wariantami kolorystycznymi, tak jak u ludzi: na przykład, kolor skóry obu Najwyższych jest lekko jaśniejszy od tej Zima, podczas gdy skóra Tak w porównaniu jest dość blada. Ich oczy nie posiadają białek ani źrenic (podobnie do "szarych" obcych, którzy są klasycznymi kosmitami występującymi w sci-fi), i są jednokolorowe; rubinowy jest najczęstszym występującym wariantem, ale istnieją również inne kolory, takie jak różne odcienie czerwieni, różu, fioletu, zieleni, niebieskiego, a nawet żółtawo-brązowego. Wspomniano również w "Walk of Doom", że Irkeńskim najeźdźcom są wszczepiane implanty oczne - jednak ponieważ obecne oczy Zima nie różnią się zbytnio o tych z którymi się urodził, można przypuszczać, że te implanty są podskórne. Ich języki są długie, segmentowane, i dość podobne do dżdżownicy, a ich zęby mają taki sam kolor jak ludzkie, ale z ledwie dostrzegalnym różowym odcieniem (przypuszczalnie ze względu na większą ilość naczyń krwionośnych i nerwów niż u ludzi) oraz są ze sobą połączone, przypominając tym zamek błyskawiczny (smeety mają tylko jeden mały ząb podobny do zębów dziecka, co sugeruje, że ich zęby rosną i łączą się później). Podobnie jak ludzie, Irkeni również rosną. Jednak nigdy nie zostało wyjaśnione jak Irken może urosnąć na tyle, aby zostać władcą planety, chociaż jest możliwe że młodzi Najwyżsi na początku są tego samego wzrostu co przeciętny Irken, a potem nagle wystrzeliwują w górę, przez co mogą zacząć rządzić Imperium. Zim zostaje pokazany śliniący się po raz pierwszy w "Nightmare Begins" ponieważ GIR śpiewa niekończącą się Doom Song, wprowadzając tym Zima w katatonie. "Door to Door" zdaje się potwierdzać, że ślina Irkenów jest podobna do ludzkiej, ponieważ Zim liże obiektyw podczas jednej sceny. ("Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars" również miał podobną scenę z Wszechmocnym Najwyższym Fioletowym, który miał zamiar zlizać okruchy pączków z "obiektywu", zaśliniając go przy okazji). Chociaż Zim stwierdził w odcinku "Roboparents Gone Wild" że Irkeni nie potrzebują snu, Great Arbigning Picture pokazał Larba śpiącego na Najwygodniejszej Kanapie Świata; wydaje się to sugerować, że Irkeni mogą spać i śnić, jednak nie jest im to niezbędne do życia, lub potrzebują tego w innym stopniu niż ludzie. Czułki na czubkach ich głów są nietypowe w strukturze, giętkie, których końcówki kończą się kątem ostrym; Sposób, w jaki się zginają, różni się między płciami: Czułki Irkenów płci męskiej kończą się pod kątem prostymi lub prostopadłym, podczas gdy czułki Irkenów płci żeńskiej lokują się na końcach (samice mają również rzęsy, które często różnią się kształtem, wielkością i stylem) . Nie jest jasne, czy są to faktyczne różnice genetyczne czy tylko społecznie akceptowalne praktyki mody. Nigdy nie potwierdzono, co mają robić czułki Irkena. Widać że jako tako pełnią funkcję podobną do brwi, pomagając w przekazywaniu emocji Irkena, ale w "Battle of the Planets" zostało mocno zaimplikowane że są w stanie odbierać wibracje. Ich czułki wydają się też być szczególnie wrażliwe, ponieważ Zim zawsze wydaje się unikać ich dotykania podczas zakładania peruki. Irken wydawał się też czuć niewygodnie i niezręcznie kiedy GIR dotknął jednej z nich w "Walk of Doom". Jako forma okazania szacunku Wszechmocnym Najwyższym, Irkeni mają za zadanie poruszać ich czółkami. Ogólny wygląd Irkena cechuje wiele podobieństw do "małego zielonego człowieczka", będącego stereotypem obcych form życia stworzonym przez ludzi. Co ciekawe, cudzoziemiec noszący niewielkie podobieństwo do Irkena pojawił się w komiksie Jhonena; Ten cudzoziemiec miał Irkeno-podobny strój i wydawał się nosić część ludzkiego przebrania Zima. Z drugiej strony jego oczy i struktura głowy są bardziej zbliżone do tych z niesławnych Roswell Grays. Jak potwierdzono w odcinku "Mortos der Soulstealer", Irkeni najwyraźniej posiadają dusze i energię życiową. PAK Każdy Irken jest wyposażony w wielofunkcyjne półkuliste urządzenie znane jak PAK, które jest chirurgicznie przyłączone do górnej części pleców podczas narodzin i zawiera pamięć, wiedzę i niezliczone narzędzia oraz Irkeńską broń, takią jak pajęcze nogi, urządzenie komunikacyjne itp. W efekcie , PAK jest indywidualnym Irkenem, a ciało jest po prostu swego rodzaju kontenerem na osobowość. Wspomniano w anulowanym odcinku "The Trial", że mózgi kontrolne pochłaniają wiedzę i doświadczenie umierającego Irkena, i ponownie wykorzystują jego PAK dla późniejszych pokoleń, przypisując im indywidualne osobowości i cechy. Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli Irken zostanie uznany za wadliwego, jego wiedza i wspomnienia zostaną usunięte z wiedzy zbiorowej przekazywanej nowemu Irkenowi w chwili narodzin. Jeśli PAK zostanie odłączony od kręgosłupa Irkena, ten umrze w przeciągu dziesięciu minut. Jeśli tak się stanie, jego PAK może być ponownie użyty przez innych Irkenów. Pomimo stwierdzenia przez kogoś w sekcji komentarzy, że PAK jest również odpowiedzialny za pompowanie krwi, Zimowy PAK okazał się być rozłączalny w "NanoZIM", a Zim został również zaobserwowany przez niego w jego laboratorium, czując się w pełni komfortowo. Trzeba jednak wspomnieć o tym co stało się w "Ten Minutes to Doom", kiedy to Torque Smackey zabrał Zimowi PAK. Na podstawie tych informacji można stwierdzić, że niepożądane efekty występują tylko wtedy, gdy PAK jest odłączony siłą i bez zgody właściciela. Należy również zauważyć, że PAK jest kompatybilny tylko z biologią Irkenów; Jeśli przyłączy się go do innego stworzenia, PAK je zniszczy, ale nie wcześniej, nim osobowość PAK-u zostanie przytłoczona oryginalnym gospodarzem ciała. Dieta Wydaje się, że dieta Irkenów składa się w głównej mierze z rafinowanych węglowodanów i jest prawdopodobne, że Irkeni otrzymują wszystkie składniki odżywcze z Irkeńskiej formy cukru; Wszechmocni Najwyższy stale jedzą pączki i popcorn oraz piją wodę sodową, ale nigdy nie przybierają na wadze. Istnieje bardzo niewiele Irkenów z nadwagą, z kilkoma wyjątkami: Najeźdźca Skoodge, Najeźdźca Krunk, Najeźdźca Dooky, i Sizz-Lorr. Jednak Sizz-Lorr jest Frylordem, i przez całe życie pracował w restauracji fast foodowej, więc to nie może być wina genów. Można założyć, że Irkeni żywią się wyłącznie węglowodanami, a jedynym sposobem na negatywne wpłyniecie na ich wagę jest przejedzenie. Na przykład rysunek koncepcyjny niedokończonego odcinka "Mopiness of Doom" pokazał, że lenistwo Zima i jego przywiązanie do fast foodów w krótkim czasie sprawiły, że jego masa gwałtownie wzrosła. Przez całą serię pokazywano Zima jedzącego przekąskę przypominającą Fun Dip. W transkrypcie jest ona nazywana licking stick, lik-a-maid sticks, lub po prostu candysticks. Składa się ona z bladożółtego, przypuszczalnie kandyzowanego kija zanurzonego w kolorowej substancji, przypuszczalnie przyprawionego cukru. W "Tak: The Hideous New Girl", Zimowi udało się uzyskać tę przekąskę z automatu na planecie Devastis. Przekąska pojawiła się również w "Zim Eats Waffles" i "Hamstergeddon". Pojawiła się także pod koniec niedokończonego odcinka "Nubs of Doom". Irkeni byli też widziani jedząc bezcukrowe potrawy, takie jak Irkeńska kanapka, hotdogi i hamburgery które pojawiły się kilka razy w serialu. Irkeńskie kanapki wyglądają dokładnie tak samo jak te pochodzące z Ziemi, poza przedrostkiem Irkeńskie. Dodatkowo Wszechmocny Najwyższy Fioletowy był widoczny jedzący taquito kiedy Zim został uprowadzony przez Mary i Freda, a jedna scena z Hobo 13 pokazała kilku Irkenów jedzących swoją wersję pizzy. Zim może być również zauważony z Irkeńską kanapką w "Battle of the Planets". A w "The Nightmare Begins" można zobaczyć kilku Irkenów, którzy trzymają swoją wersję waty cukrowej. W świątecznej reklamie Nicktoons "How the You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-What", sugerowano, że na Irku istnieje pewna forma czekolady; Tutaj "czekolada" Zima była w kształcie laski cukrowej, którą Angelica próbowała mu wyrwać, kiedy spał. Niemniej jednak,kanoniczność tej reklamy jest wysoce wątpliwa, zwłaszcza przez występującego w niej śpiącego Zima (chociaż sen może być opcjonalny dla Irkenów, jak opisano powyżej, ponieważ widziano śpiącego Zima w pilocie). Organy i Anatomia Szczegóły dotyczące wewnętrznej anatomii Irkenów są w większości nieznane, z wyjątkiem ich "Squeedlyspooch", która została wymieniona w serii i potwierdzona jako jeden wielki organ, wypełniający cały kadłub Irkena i wykonująca większość, jeśli nie wszystkie funkcje życiowe. Przypomina ona połączony ludzki żołądek i jelita. Irkeńskie Squeedlyspooche są również zdolne do zwracania pożywienia podobnie jak ludzkie żołądki. Zim wymiotuje po zjedzeniu zbyt dużej ilości gofrów w "Zim Eats Waffle", a Wszechmocny Najwyższy Fioletowy puszcza pawia do torby po pączkach w "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars", a Zim faktycznie zwymiotował w 2 numerze komiksu. Sądząc po kolorze, Irkeni mogą mieć czarne i zielone kwasy żołądkowe (Kwas Squeedlyspooch?), Ale to zabarwienie może być również spowodowane jedzeniem które Zim zjadł chwile wcześniej. Jest możliwe, że odpowiednik serca u Irkenów jest oddzielony od samej Squeedlyspooch, ponieważ Zim nawiązał do tego w "Parent Teacher Night", chociaż nigdy nie podał oficjalnej nazwy potencjalnego organu. Mózgi Irkenów wyglądają prawie dokładnie tak, jak ludzkie mózgi, ale istnieją głównie w celu kontrolowania PAK-u, niezdolnego do prawidłowego funkcjonowania bez niego. Ponieważ mózg jest częścią układu nerwowego, można powiedzieć, że podobnie jak wszystkie żywe istoty, Irkeni również posiadają nerwy. Odcinki "The Girl Who Cried Gnome" i "Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain" pokazały że Irkeński zmysł słuchu nie może tolerować wysokich częstotliwości, i że w odruchu obronnym Zim przytknął ręce do boków swojej głowy w celu zagłuszeniu hałasu (czyli tam gdzie znajdują się ludzkie uszy). Inny przykład na to że "uszy" Irkena znajdują się w tym samym miejscu co te należące do ludzi, ma miejsce w odcinku "The Wettening", gdzie Zim nosi parę słuchawek w miejscu gdzie ludzie mają uszy. Krew Irkenów nigdy nie została pokazana w show, jednak zostało pokazane kilka wskazówek w takich odcinkach jak "Planet Jackers" (kiedy Zim próbował odwrócić uwagę Planet Jackersów, walcząc z nimi twarzą w twarz, po bitwie, zmaltretowana twarz Zima była pokryta ciemnozielonymi sińcami). Dodatkowo, gdy Zim otrzymuje obrażenia, uszkodzone ciało jest ciemnozielone. Jednak w pewnym momencie Jhonen wspomniał, że krew Irkenów jest jaskrawo-różowa, chociaż nie jest jasne, czy był wtedy poważny, czy tylko żartował. Jednak później potwierdził na żywo na InvaderCONIE, że jest ona wyraźnie różowa i "podobna do krwi Klingów". Ponieważ w "Dark Harvest" Zim został opisany przez pielęgniarkę jako "zdrowy młody człowiek", można przypuścić, że temperatura ciała Irkenów jest bardzo zbliżona do temperatury ciała człowieka. Szkielet Irkena jest prawie taki sam jak ludzka struktura kostna, ale jest bardziej elastyczny, trwały i może się regenerować i leczyć o wiele szybciej. Struktura szkieletu kilku Irkenów była została pokazana w "The Nightmare Begins", gdy liczni najeźdźcy przemaszerowali przez serię promieni X. Choć Irkeni nie posiadają nozdrzy, to ich receptory zapachowe znajdują się w tym samym miejscu co ludzkie; Jednakże ta reakcja może być przeznaczona tylko do celów komediowych. Nie jest też jasne, czy znajduje się tam przepuszczalna membrana, która może wykryć zapachy. W odcinku "Rise of the Zitboy", kiedy Dib próbował uciec od hipnotycznej kontroli Pustulia zamykając oczy, Zim stwierdził, że i tak w końcu będzie musiał je otworzyć, ponieważ musi oddychać. Jest mało prawdopodobne, że Irkeni naprawdę oddychają przez oczy; Ten szczególny incydent może być przypisany brakowi wiedzy Zima (w danym momencie) dotyczącej fizjologii człowieka, albo po prostu powiedział to żeby rozproszyć Diba. Płcie i Reprodukcja Irkeni są tworzeni z DNA łączonego w podziemnych placówkach, nazywanych "smeeteries" (miejsce tworzenia i wychowywania smeetów). Zostało sugerowane, że od czasu odkrycia tego systemu Irkeni nie wykorzystują już zdolności do naturalnego rozmnażania się, ponieważ smeeteries są bardziej skuteczne w utrwalaniu ich rasy. Żaden Irken kiedykolwiek wymieniony w programie nie został pokazany jako będący w związku lub posiadający potomstwo Rasa Irkenów posiada dwie oddzielne płcie, ale różnice pomiędzy nimi są natury czysto kosmetycznej. Samce mają proste czułki z pojedynczym zakrętem na końcu, a samice z lokowanymi czółkami i rzęsami. Nie wiadomo, czy czułki kobiet Irkenów są podwinięte naturalnie, czy też są stylizowane w taki sposób ze względu na modę. Płeć Irkena może być również określona przez głos, który jest wyraźnie męski lub żeński. Wydaje się, że nie istnieją żadne różnice społeczne między mężczyznami a kobietami: obie płcie są uważane za równie kompetentne pod każdym względem; Zarówno mężczyźni, jak i kobiety widziani są w tych samych miejscach pracy. Co więcej, niedokończony epizod "The Trial" miał również wprowadzić Wszechmocną Najwyższą będącą kobietą, o imieniu Miyuki. Dlatego można stwierdzić, że każdy Irken jest równy pod względem płci. Mocne i Słabe Strony Skóra Irkenów może zabijać pasożyty takie jak wszy, prawdopodobnie przez wydzielanie pewnej substancji ochronnej. Jednakże, nawet jeśli są w pełni odporni na działania szkodników, ich skóra nie może tolerować ziemskiego mięsa, wody lub fasoli. Pierwsza pozycja wywołuje u nich okropne poparzenia, a czasami nawet przylega do skóry. Podobne działanie ma Ziemska ciecz (mianowicie woda). Jak potwierdził Jhonen w komentarzu pod odcinkiem "Wettening", jest to efekt zanieczyszczenia występującego w Ziemskiej wodzie, a nie samej wody. Klej wystarczy, aby całkowicie zneutralizować efekty skażonej Ziemskiej cieczy. Jednak wydaje się, że nic nie może ich ochronić przed Ziemskim mięsem. Irkeni pocą się w podobny do ludzi sposób, oraz na ich skórze mogą pojawić się pryszcze gdy jest wystawiona na kontakt z oleistą substancją (taką jak ser lub bekon). Jednak w przeciwieństwie do ludzkich pryszczy, wypryski Irkenów mogą urosnąć do wręcz monstrualnego rozmiaru. Są wtedy przezroczyste i wypełnione ogromną ilością ropy. Posiadają one również moc hipnotyczną, kiedy są potrząsane, chociaż możliwe, że może to być reakcja alergiczna na pewne substancje chemiczne, takie jak połączenie sera, bekonu i trądziku. Większość potraw na Ziemi sprawi, że Irken ostro się pochoruje, chociaż takie potrawy jak gofry, bogate w cukier i węglowodany, wydają się być w porządku, jeśli są spożywane z umiarem. Widzimy w pewnych epizodach, że szkielet Irkena może zostać mocno uszkodzony lub usunięty i że nie ma to rzeczywistego wpływu na samego kosmitę, jak widać w "Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom" i "Planet Jackers". Irkeni mogą go uleczyć w niezwykle szybkich ostępach czasu, dlatego Zim powiedział do Diba w "Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom": "Jak tylko mój szkielet przestanie być uszkodzony, zniszczę cię!". ( "As soon as my skeleton stops being broken, I will destroy you!"). Widać też że oczy Zima mogą wypaść ze swoich oczodołów, chociaż zwykle mogą być po prostu włożone z powrotem bez irytacji lub zranienia samego Zima. Choć mogą spać, nie wydaje się żeby Irkeni musieli to robić, co zostało potwierdzone w "Roboparents Gone Wild", a ich PAK może się naładować nawet wtedy kiedy są w pełni świadomi, przez co sen nie jest im niezbędny do życia. Pomimo kilkudziesięciu lat treningu wojskowego, nieliczni Irkeni wykazują ogromną siłę fizyczną; Choć był tylko dzieckiem, Dib okazał się być bardziej niż zdolny do przygwożdżenia Zima do ziemi. Dlatego też mając to na uwadze, możliwe jest, że Irkeni polegają na swoich umiejętnościach, technologii i czystej liczbie, jeśli chodzi o walkę, a nie na rzeczywistej sile fizycznej. Jednakże okazjonalnie Zim wykazuje się dość sporą siłą, na przykład wtedy kiedy był w stanie rzucić człowiekiem w "Attack of the Saucer Morons", albo kiedy podniósł Gaz w "Wettening", żeby zasłonić się przed deszczem. Okazuje się, że irkeni są niesamowicie zwinni na Ziemi i może to być spowodowane: (a) masywnym rozmiarem i grawitacją Irku, (b) ulepszeniami genetycznymi, © wszystkimi powyższymi, lub (d) sposobem w jaki Zim i Tak są animowani. Dib również wydaje się posiadać tę cudowną zwinność, ale może to być spowodowane faktem, że został stworzony/zbudowany tak, jak Irkeni, czy również sposobem swojej animacji. Pomimo ich widocznych słabości, Irkeni żyją o wiele, wiele, wiele dłużej w porównaniu do normalnych ludzi. Zim i Tak wyglądali tak samo w podczas wspominania swojej przeszłości, która miała miejsce ponad pięćdziesiąt lat temu, podobnie jak dzisiaj, a Jhonen potwierdził, że Zim ma prawie dwa stulecia na karku. Mówi się również, że rok na Irku jest równy dziesięciu Ziemskim latom, co oznacza, że osiowy ruch Irka musi być bardzo powolny. Kategoria:Imperium Irkenów